


Dinner Done Right

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bluepulse, M/M, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Well I am exploring Bluepulse through some really interesting tropes. Recently I did the "Let's kiss not to get caught" trope and it was fun. So this fic explores the new "I'll save you from a bad date" trope in which Bart saves Jaime from well exactly that... a bad date. If you can think of any other FUN ;) tropes you can recommend please comment them! I'd love some ideas!





	Dinner Done Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts), [Cheshire_Cat2244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/gifts).

> Sorry for a one shot this got kind of carried away... 0_0

Jaime couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much. It was great catching up with his friend Tye Longshadow. They rarely saw each other these days as they were both busy individuals and had everlasting scheduling conflicts. Especially Jaime who was now in his last year of university. His studies didn’t leave much time for a social life, and honestly, Tye was the only real friend he had. So Jaime cherished this evening as they shared a few beers and few laughs. He truly did. Most of the time he felt lonely.

Almost as if Tye was reading his mind, he asked the one question that made Jaime seize up comfortably, “So Jaime, you dating anyone?”

Jaime shifted uncomfortably and the joy from his face drained. He stared intently at his beer bottle like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. Jaime let out a heavy sigh, “No.”

“And why not?” Tye pressed.

“Because…” Jaime began before rolling his head in frustration that he felt the need to justify himself. It was his life, why did everyone try to control it? His entire family extending from his mother to his great aunts were always trying to get Jaime into a relationship. And he didn’t like it at all. “I am fine on my own.”

“Just fine?” Tye asked.

Jaime shot back an irritated look. He barely had a filter for hiding his annoyance as it was, but the liquor made it even harder to restrain himself from glaring, brooding or all out eye rolling. He was conscious of how frequently he did, and he didn’t like the thought of upsetting others.

“Look hermano, I just want you to be happy.” Tye tried to explain.

“I don’t know what I want.” Jaime said bluntly.

“That’s what dating is for!” Tye laughed a little to try and put a smile back on the Latino’s face. Frankly, a face that even Tye as a straight man could appreciate and to his utter disbelief, belong to a man who was still single. Jaime was very attractive and girls constantly swooned over him. In fact, it was a point of jealousy for Tye when they were younger and Jaime constantly rejected all these offers when Tye got none.

Jaime grinned in return but wouldn’t provide anything beyond that.

“Look, Jaime, don’t be mad, but I set you up on a date.” Tye trotted the words out slowly.

“You what?” Jaime snapped, “Why would you do that?” Jaime whined. He placed his beer down on the coffee table to rub his hands over his face and shuddered forgetting how cold the hand that had been holding the beer was.

“You have to go! You wouldn’t want to disappoint her would you?” Tye leered leaning forward.

“You suck! Honestly…” Jaime said in a playful manner but in such a way to convey just how angry he was to Tye which resulted in him laughing but also making a note of not ever setting Jaime up again if he wanted to remain friends.

“Send me the details.” Jamie rolled his eyes.

“I bet that by the end of tomorrow night you will have found your one true love!” Tye joked casting his hand dramatically over his heart.

“I’m leaving.” Jaime rolled his eyes, stood up and headed towards the door.

“I’m texting you the info now!” Tye called after him.

“Bye!” Jaime called out not looking back to make eye contact.

Tye smiled and shook his head with a smile, “Oh Jaime what are we going to do with you?”

Tye lifted his phone up to his ear, “Hola Mrs Reyes! I got Jaime to agree on going on a date!”

Tye and Bianca discussed how excited they were and how it was about time Jaime went on a date. Jaime had know idea that his closest friend and his mother was her in cahoots trying to set him up with somebody. Bianca had managed to get Jaime to go on multiple dates but had had no luck so that’s when she dragged Tye into the fold. She figured Tye might have a better chance at picking the right woman for her son.

“Si! I’ll call you and let you know how the date goes!” Tye promised.

After hanging up the phone Tye called his friend through which the date was arranged through.

“Hey Blanca! Tye accepted!” Tye cheered.

“Yeh I know! Jaime is going to love her! She has a smoking body! Jaime will get to be the brains and not the beauty for once!”

If Jaime had known how Tye was speaking about him he would have been disappointed. Honestly, Jaime didn’t know what he wanted, but he certainly knew looks weren’t everything. 

“I’m counting on you! You said she’s his type. God I hope you’re right!” Tye teetered on his feet.

“I guess we will know soon enough! Sorry I have to go but I’ll keep you in the loop! Bye!”

\--- x ---

Jaime was sitting at a table for two under the reservation Tye had made on his behalf. His nerves were causing him to sweat, and the stress about sweating only seemed to make him perspire more. To add to the stress, his date was ten minutes late. He glanced again at silver watch. Eleven minutes. He was getting so hot he took off his jacket and rested it on the back of his chair.

“Are you Jaime?” came a soft angelic voice.

Jaime turned to see a hand on his shoulder. He trailed up the woman’s arm until he found her face. Cascading down her shoulders were an obviously fake shade of blonde that somehow suited her anyway. She grinned knowing full well the strapless red dress she was wearing caught the attention of every man in the room. Even the married ones. She was very sexy. Even Jaime could admit that. She knew how to flaunt her assets, and that she did.

“Yeh. Are you Brittany?” Jaime asked too quickly only to kick himself for asking such a dumb question moments later.

“The one and only.” she winked before Jaime stood up and pulled her seat out for her.

“You’re such a gentleman.” she purred.

“Gracias.” Jaime said shyly.

Jaime took returned to his seat.

“So Brittany. Tell me about yourself.” Jaime smiled.

“I’d rather show you.” she said sultrily as she rubbed the tip of her high heel against the outside Jaime’s ankle bone.

“Please?” Jaime asked again removing his foot from her reach with a smile he hope compensated for his retraction.

She pursed her lips momentarily trying to decide if Jaime was worth it. Based on looks alone she decided to play ball.

“I am a model. Clearly.” she let out a short laugh before continuing, “I like attending fashion shows and writing magazine articles about the fashion do’s and don’ts and I have this little Chihuahua called Fluffy! Ooh let me get my phone out to show you!” she shimmied excitedly before reaching into her glitter splashed handbag and pulling out an equally glittery phone case.

Jaime took the opportunity to look at the ceiling with pleading eyes wondering what he had done to deserve this while she rifled through her phone. Once she had loaded the gallery, she slid through picture after picture after picture. Each one was almost identical to the last. Jaime sat there trying to smile and pretend to be interested for a good ten minutes. Speaking of which, he had forgotten how much he had resented the fact that she hadn’t even apologized for arriving late.

“Anyway that’s enough about me.” she battered eyelids, “Tell me how it’s possible for a guy who looks like you do, to still be single?” she tilted her head curiously.

“I could say the same about you?” Jaime countered feeling content with his approach only for it to flop moments later.

“Well I mean, I’ve had lots of boyfriends!” she flicked her hair, “Let’s see… there was Julio, Brett, Rick, Bryce, Derek, Chris, Cameron…” and those were just the beginning of a very long list.

Jaime sat there his eye twitching after about six minutes of the list still being read out to him. He was honestly experiencing physical pain. In a way he didn’t know possible. He never knew he could feel so much pain by purely just listening to someone prattle on about themselves. He was genuinely fighting the urge to stand up and leave without explanation with every fiber of his being. He was drowning in a pain he didn’t even understand.

“Excuse me sir?” came a voice from behind Jaime. For the second time tonight, there was a hand clasped at his shoulder. This time it was a male’s. Jaime followed the hand up to white cuff all the way up to the collar of the shirt where a neat black tie hung. And above that was his head. Jaime stared at handsome face. This young man had gorgeous naturally colored auburn hair, unlike Brittany, that neatly flowed from his right to temple to the left in soft waves. Looking into his warm green eyes provided the same comfort you feel when you slide into a nice warm bed on a winter’s night.

“Yes?” Jaime questioned with a few blinks trying to figure out how in one night he was surrounded by two of the most attractive people had ever met.

“Jaime right? We just received a phone call for you. I was asked to pass along the message that Barry needs to speak to you urgently.”

Jaime was confused for a moment until he felt the waiter give his shoulder a subtle squeeze. Jaime understood.

“I’m really sorry Bethany, Barry needs to talk to me. It’s work. Very important.” Jaime said quickly.

“Bethany? My name’s Brittany you jack ass!” Brittany snapped, “I’m out of here!” she quipped making a small scene as she left.

The waiter removed his hand and breathed in sharply in pity. Jaime hid behind his hands as a few patrons turned to look his way in light of the commotion she had caused.

The young man felt sorry for Jaime and took the seat opposite him to help feel less embarrassed. It actually surprised Jaime when he heard the voice come from across the table when Jaime had figured he had walked off already.

“Sorry Jaime…” the man rubbed the back of his neck, “That was kind of rough.”

“Tell me about it. But thanks for trying to help me escape. I really appreciated it.” Jaime smiled at the young man, “Sorry I didn’t catch your name?” Jaime asked figuring it was only fair he knew this man’s name given he knew Jaime’s. Besides, he did owe the stranger a great debt of gratitude for trying to save him from his awful date.

“Bart!” he smiled. Jaime was mesmerized by the white eclipse. Jaime eagerly shot his hand across the table to shake hands with Bart’s but knocked Brittany’s wine glass onto him.

Jaime gasped as he realized what he had done. Bart gasped too initially in the shock of it all but then started to chuckle. Jaime’s cheeks were as red as the wine stain on Bart’s formerly white shirt.

“Dios mio I am SO sorry!” Jaime breathed hands hovering over the table awkwardly not sure where to begin.

“Didn’t your mom tell you not to play with your food?” Bart joked raising an eyebrow.

Jaime tilted his head and laughed. He hadn’t been expecting a witty joke. He had been expecting anger. He had after all just knocked a drink onto him. Red wine of all things.

“Look, I truly am sorry.” Jaime repeated.

“It’s alright. Seriously.” Bart smiled as he used a napkin to clean up the mess as best as he could.

“I’ll leave you a big tip, you’ve been so helpful and I just ruined your uniform.”

Bart started laughing, “I’m not a waiter.”

“You’re not?” Jaime asked.

“No, I was dining at the table behind Brittany and I could see how much you were suffering, so I took my jacket off and luckily for you I was wearing a white shirt and black tie which is essentially the staff uniform here.” Bart explained taking a moment to appreciate the irony of the unexpected benefit as opposed to the obvious downfall that wearing his white shirt out to dinner had had.

“Oh. Well you certainly fooled me.” Jaime grinned impressed with Bart’s quick thinking to save him from everything to the clothing and choice of words when creating an excuse, “But seriously, thank you. I don’t think I could have endured another minute of that date.”

“Who was cruel enough to set you up with Bethany-” Bart said using the wrong name intentionally looking at Jaime playfully, “Sorry I mean Brittany…”

Jaime’s grin grew so wide his teeth began to show. He was trying to hold back a laugh as Bart made fun of his slip up, “If you must know…” Jaime smiled playfully, “It was my friend Tye.”

“Might be Tye-m to get a new friend?” Bart joked.

Jaime laughed and shook his head, “Yeh, she was just so… wrong…” Jaime struggled for a word to describe her fit for him.

Bart titled his head thoughtfully, “She was right about one thing though. You are very hot.”

Jaime blushed again for the second time that night. Jaime was flattered that this Bart fellow was interested in him however before Jaime could worry about him being superficial he continued.

“But in all seriousness, you do seem like a nice guy. Do you mind me asking why you’re still single?” Bart asked raising an eyebrow curiously. It was done in a way so as to appear soft and almost as if to say ‘you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to’.

“I don’t know what I’m looking for.”

Bart pursed his lips and nodded in thought.

“I understand.” Bart smiled back. He stood up out of his chair and drummed his fingers along the back of it, “Well it was nice meeting you but I should leave you to your night.” Bart paused, “It was Jamie…” Bart grinned cocking his head and finger gunning with one hand at Jaime, “Right?”

Jaime was unable to suppress the laugh at first but managed to contain it within a grin. He knew damn well Bart knew his name was Jaime not Jamie.

Bart smiled once more and went to walk away.

“Uh wait!” Jaime called out stretching over the table with his tall frame to reach and just pin Bart’s one remaining hand on the chair.

“Yes?” Bart asked the smile still very much plastered on his face from his interaction with Jaime which only made Jaime feel more confident in asking his next question.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” Jaime was clearly nervous and hadn’t let go of his hand yet either.

“You mean right now?” Bart chuckled wondrously.

Jaime swallowed, “If you’re free?”

“I guess. Only if you promise not to spill anything else on me.” Bart grinned creasing a dimple in his cheek that made Jaime melt like the ice cream he had originally planned to order for dessert.

Jaime laughed again, “I promise I won’t spill anything else on you.” Jaime said holding up his free hand that wasn’t pinning Bart’s hand down.

“I’m all yours Jaime.” Bart smiled.

Something about that statement made Jaime buzz with excitement. There was something about Bart Jaime liked. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet.

Bart and Jaime got to talking. And they talked for hours. And Bart continued to make Jaime laugh so much at one point he was tearing up. And Jaime loved it. He wanted someone in his life to keep him company. Someone to make him feel less lonely. And Bart had clearly wanted to keep Jaime company, even before they came acquainted when he sat at the table when he could have left Jaime sitting alone and embarrassed. He wanted someone who was kind and caring, and Bart had demonstrated that in spades. But most of all someone who put a smile on his face, and by god, if Bart wasn’t better at doing it than even Tye.

After a few hours the restaurant staff tried hinting at the pair to leave as they were the last ones there.

“I think we should leave.” Jaime said as he observed the sour faces of the waiters.

“Yeh. We probably should.” Bart admitted, “I’ll just go and quickly pay so those poor waiters so they can shut this place down for the day.”

“What?” Jaime almost choked, “I’m paying! Besides I’m the one who asked you out on a date!” Jaime’s eyes widened at hearing the words come out of his mouth. He hadn’t realized it but he had asked Bart out on a date, and that had been his intention. Bart took the moment of Jaime’s distraction to toss his credit card to the waiter holding the bill who caught it and charged him.

“Absolutely not!” Bart insisted, “Besides… I uhh… I’ve never been asked out on a date before.” Bart looked down at the ground a little embarrassed.

Jaime was heartbroken watching as Bart’s posture slouched. Bart tried to distract Jaime from his statement by opening the door for him allowing Jaime to exit. How nobody could want to date this sweet, funny and adorable guy was beyond Jaime.

“Well… I would love to see you again sometime if that’s okay with you?” Jaime asked with a dopey smile. He figured he must have looked like an idiot.

“Really?” Bart asked wide eyed awaiting a genuine answer. To make sure this wasn’t all a joke since they had shared so many that evening.

“Yeh. I uhh… really like you.” Jaime chuckled as if it surprised him. Truthfully, he hadn’t expected to find someone to date tonight at all, let alone a guy. Jaime knew that he was bisexual, but he had never actually explored those feelings before. This was new territory for Jaime so he was truly nervous.

Bart blushed and shifted his eyes like he didn’t know where to look as he reciprocated. He started rambling nervously only paying slight attention as Jaime grabbed a blank slip of paper from his pocket and a pen out of his jacket and wrote on it.

Bart was still rambling when he was silenced by a warm pair of lips on his own. Bart’s eyes were wide with surprise until they closed and he let out a small hum as Jaime provided him with the heat required to combat the cold air outside. It was invigorating. As Jaime kissed him, Bart felt Jaime slip the piece of part into his pocket. Jaime pulled away and smiled, “Bye Bart.”, before turning and walking off to head home.

Bart immediately pulled the slip of paper out. Jaime had scribbled ‘Jamie’, a heart and his mobile number. Bart grinned at the intentional misspelling of Jaime.

When Jaime got home he noticed there was a car in the driveway. It was Tye’s. Jaime groaned. He knew why Tye was at his place. Jaime let himself in dropped his car keys on the bench.

“Ooh! Jaime!” Tye exclaimed at the jingle of the keys.

Before Jaime knew it Tye was leaning against the door frame, “How did it go with Brittany?” Tye leered.

“Terrible.” Jaime shook his head wanting to forget the whole event.

“What!” Tye shouted, “She was perfect for you!”

“If you truly believe that you don’t know me at all hermano.” Jaime said bluntly.

Tye took slight offence to it but shrugged it off, “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“Not your fault.” Jaime shrugged as he collapsed on the couch and turned the television on.

Jaime remained silent as he watched but a grin rested on his lips. He had had such a great night with Bart. And he thought he had been really smooth with his goodbye. It was weird, but Jaime had a strong compulsion to impress Bart. And he wanted to play it cool. But at the same time, it was hard for him not to become overwhelmed by Bart and how much he liked him causing him to act like a dork. Jaime thought back to spilling his drink on him.

“Jaime? Why are you smiling like that?” Tye observed suspiciously.

“What? I’m not smiling.” Jaime defended.

“Yes you were. I know you Jaime. You never smile!” Tye teased, “Oh my god, did you meet someone else?”

Jaime remained silent for a little too long as he tried to decide between lying and telling the truth but he took too long and Tye figured it out based on his hesitation.

“You did! You totally did! Finally! I’ve been waiting for this for so long! Ugh!” Tye sent a little thank you prayer.

Jaime shook his head.

“Admit it Jaime! You met someone!”

“Why do I need to admit to anything?” Jaime asked playing difficult.

After a few minutes of arguing, Jaime realized Tye wasn’t going to give in.

“Okay fine. I met someone else.” Jamie said begrudgingly.

“Woohoo!” Tye cheered throwing his arms up in the air as he jumped.

Jaime scoffed.

“So when do we get to meet her?”

Jaime went to open his mouth to respond when his phone started buzzing, “I’ll deal with you later.” Jaime pointed at him threateningly before excusing himself by heading into the backyard knowing Tye couldn’t hear him from inside.

“Hola?” Jaime answered.

“Hey Jaime. It’s me, Bart. I was calling to say thanks for tonight. I had a really good time.”

“I did too.”

“I’m sorry to call so soon. I know that seems too keen. But I like to move fast. Always have.”

“That’s okay. I was hoping you’d call tonight.” Jaime chuckled nervously.

“Would you like to go another date tomorrow?” Jaime grinned as he asked.

“Sounds like a plan!” 

“This time I’m paying!” Jaime’s grin grew wider.

Bart laughed on the other end.

“Okay. I’ll let you pay.”

“Good. I’ll message you the details tomorrow.” Jaime assured.

“I’m looking forward to it!”

They spoke for a few more minutes. In which Jaime saw Tye peep through the window at the back of the house and blow kisses mockingly. Jaime flipped him the middle finger and he retreated after that. After one last confession of how much they both had enjoyed their first date their conversation ended.

“Goodnight Jaime.” Bart said softly.

“Goodnight Bart.” Jaime said even softer.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, if it's really worth continuing feel free to drop a comment.


End file.
